1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an integrated aircraft survivability equipment in-flight simulator and more particularly to a simulator which provides displays and audible warnings of in-flight threats and countermeasures responses.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The training of pilots to use aircraft survivability equipment is an important undertaking. Similarly the training of pilots to use an integrated aircraft survivability equipment system is equally important.
Prior art interactive electronic countermeasures simulation systems provide displays of in-flight threats and countermeasures responses which look just like those which would occur in actual mission. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,959,015.
In the prior art, individual aircraft survivability equipment (ASE) sensors are used as stand-alone systems, for training and under normal use. The use of such systems in a stand-alone manner results in high pilot workloads. Further, in such systems only a limited amount of threat data is presented to the pilot or student. Data provided by various ASE subsystems such as pulse radar jammers, CW radar jammers and missile approach detectors have previously not been used to provide a comprehensive and coherent picture of the threat environment or training environment. Thus prior art systems often do not present adequate data in a readily understood format to enable the pilot or student to quickly and completely assess a given threat environment or training environment. The prior art does not provide an integrated aircraft survivability in-flight simulation capability.
It is therefor the motive of the invention to provide an in-flight simulation system for an integrated aircraft survivability equipment (IASE) system.